


Brotherly Love

by JayStarr



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brothers to Lovers, Jötunn Loki, Loss of Identity, Loss of Trust, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Sex while Loki is transformed as a child, Underage Oral Sex, slow as fuck burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayStarr/pseuds/JayStarr
Summary: After years of fighting, after years of war, Odin finally got an advantage.  He and his army was finally at Jötunheim’s castle.  Finally he finds Laufey’s weakness: a small babe named Loki, and he decides that with the small child in Asgard, Laufey would never risk continuing the war.  Odin raises Loki as his own in Asgard along with his two other children, Hela and Thor.  What he couldn’t expect was his two sons falling in love more than what brothers should.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I read a theory about Loki’s heritage. It was pretty interesting to say the least.
> 
> It basically stated that if Loki’s parents were both Jotunn, then Loki would’ve been very disabled due to the fact that he’s a runt, but he’s not in any way disabled. So, Loki’s mother had to have been either human or Asgardian due to his size.
> 
> That served the inspiration for this story, something I should not be writing when I already have five other incomplete stories. Yea, I love torturing myself. I’m such a masochist.

  It took five hours for the castle gate to open, and it took another hour to reach the castle doors.

  The Aesirs fell much easier than the Jotunns, but for every Jotunn, there were twenty Aesirs, and with Odin leading them, the Asgardians’ hearts swelled with pride and their bodies knew no fear.

  Heimdall remained close to Odin as they sprinted up the castle stairs with over three dozen soldiers before they burst open the castle doors.

  A flurry of arrows whizzed through the air.

  A few soldiers groaned as they fell.  The others dove behind the pillars and the half walls for cover.

  Archers returned fire as several soldiers went behind the Jotunn archers before they killed the Jotunns.

  Odin turned to Heimdall.

  “What do you see?” Odin asked.

  Heimdall stood as his near-black eyes turned a bright goldish-orange colour.

  All ways of the castle that were open was seen.

  Jotunn soldiers followed close behind King Laufey into a bedroom.  One of the soldiers slammed the door behind them, blocking Heimdall’s sight.

  “That way!” Heimdall shouted, pointing down a hallway.

  Odin was the first to move.  The others sprinted after him.  Odin slammed his body fully into the closed door, bursting into the room.

  A large fire burned in the middle of the exposed fireplace in the middle of the room.

  A Jotunn pulled a pillar over a hole in the wall while Laufey and a few other Jotunn soldiers left through a door in the back of the room.

  An Aesir archer pulled back an arrow taut on his bow string before he released the arrow.

  The Jotunn cried when the arrow struck him in his throat.  He collapsed to the ground.

  Odin frowned as he glanced from the hole in the wall and door Laufey left through.

  “Tell me,” Odin said, turning to Heimdall.  “What do you see?”

  Heimdall’s eye colour changed once more.

  Five Jotunn soldiers sprinted together in a small huddle.  One shifted as someone in the middle turned her head to look behind them.

  She stood over two feet shorter than the Jotunns around her, standing around five feet and seven inches.  Her braided soft blonde hair bounced on her shoulders with every step that she took.  Her sea green eyes widened as she clung to the bundle in her arms.  She turned back forward, disappearing from Heimdall’s sight.

  “I saw a woman,” Heimdall answered as his eyes returned to their normal colour.  “She’s an Aesir.”

  “What?!” Odin asked, stepping closer.

  “She’s holding something,” Heimdall continued.  “I can’t see what she’s holding, but it’s important to her.”

  Odin smiled to himself.

  “Laufey’s wife,” he muttered.  He turned and pointed at the pillar.  “Open the wall!”

  The Aesirs obeyed without question.

  Odin stepped over the dead Jotunn corpse before he was followed by Heimdall and the other soldiers.

  With Heimdall directing them, they gained on the five Jotunns and woman.

  The Jotunns turned towards them, raising their swords.

  The Aesirs did the same.

  The woman clung to the bundle as she stepped backwards.  A Jotunn soldier grabbed hold of her arm before he dragged her away from the battle.

  An Aesir raised his bow and fired an arrow at them.

  The woman cried out as the arrow ripped through her side.  Blood ran down her leg.

  The Jotunn turned.

  Swords clashed together with the metallic song echoed throughout the hall.

  Both Jotunns and Aesirs fell.

  The Jotunn pushed back the woman with his arm before he leapt into the battle.

  Odin turned as the Jotunn swung out his sword.  He stepped back, narrowly avoiding the blade.

  Odin glared at the Jotunn, shoving his sword through the Jotunn’s chest before ripping his sword free.

  The Jotunns fell quickly.

  The woman stood as much as she could while the Aesirs and Jotunns fought each other.  She grabbed a sword and raised it above her head.

  Odin and Heimdall turned towards the woman.

  She swung the sword wildly.

  The tip of the blade caught the side of Odin’s face, slicing open his eye.

  Blood oozed down his face.

  Heimdall gasped, rushing to the aid of his king.

  Odin turned and slammed his shield into the woman’s chest.

  The woman stumbled backwards before she fell and dropped the bundle in her arms.

  The baby woke from the sudden movement and began to scream.

  “Oh, baby,” the woman muttered, covering her child with her body.

  Odin’s one eye widened.

  The woman shifted, pressing her back against the wall.  She pulled her crying child ask her chest.

  An Aesir stepped closer, raising his sword.

  “No!” the woman cried.  Tears filled her eyes and fell down her face.  “Don’t.  Don’t let him die like this.”

  “She dying,” Heimdall whispered into Odin’s ear.  “Her liver is punctured.  She won’t last long.”

  Odin stepped closer.

  “Let me calm him,” the woman pleaded.  “Let him at peace.”

  Odin lowered the soldier’s sword.  He nodded his head to the woman.

  She turned her attention to her baby, gently bouncing him in her arms.

  “Baby mine, don’t you cry,” she sang.  “Baby mine, dry your eyes.”

  The baby began to quiet down as his mother continued to sing his lullaby before he fell asleep.

  The woman hugged the baby, showering his face with kisses.

  “I love you,” the woman continued to repeat over and over.

  “What's his name?” Odin asked.

  The woman lowered her arms and head.  She remained still.

  “She’s gone,” Heimdall said.  His eyes turned goldish-orange as he turned his head.  “Laufey’s coming.”

  The archers drew their arrows.

  Odin frowned as his gaze remained fixated on the baby.

  Laufey rounded the corner, and the two archers released their arrows.  Laufey stumbled backwards when an arrow landed in his right shoulder and another landed a little above his left knee.

  Laufey gripped his sword.

  “Don’t!” Odin shouted.

  Laufey’s eyes widened.

  Odin cradled his son in one arm and held a knife mere inches away from the baby’s face.

  “If you want your son to die,” Odin warned, “you’ll continue to move.”

  “Loki,” Laufey said.  His mouth went dry.

  “Loki,” Odin repeated.  He stepped closer to Laufey.  “You will know your place.  Jötunheim will know it’s place.  So long as you want your son alive.”

  Laufey’s bottom lip quivered.  He fell to his knees.  He turned his gaze towards his deceased wife.  Tears fell from his face.

  “Don’t,” Laufey begged.  “Kill me.  Take him if you want, but kill me if you do.”

  Odin remained expressionless.

  “I’ve lost everything,” Laufey said.  “You might as well take my life as well.”

  “No,” Odin answered.

  Laufey’s eyes widened.

  “You will suffer all the lose you’ve received,” Odin explained.  “I will raise Loki in Asgard.  He will be treated well and educated properly.  If you and all of Jötunheim learns your place, he will remained safe in my care.”

  Odin stepped around him as he spoked.

  Laufey’s eyes widened.

  “Wait!” Laufey shouted.

  Odin froze, not turning to him.

  “Let me say goodbye,” Laufey begged.  “May I have that one decency?”

  Odin’s lips turned into a taut line before he turned and handed Laufey his son.

  The tears fell even harder.

  Laufey pulled Loki against his chest, kissing him firmly.

  “I love you, Loki,” Laufey whispered against Loki’s forehead.  “Please come back one day.”

  Odin grabbed Loki’s swaddling and ripped Loki free from his father’s grasp.

  Laufey lowered himself fully to the ground, sobbing loudly.

  Heimdall and the remained Aesir soldiers followed Odin out of the castle and back to Asgard.

  Yes, they have finally won the war.

 

~~~~

 

  Frigga ran her hand down the chubby arm of the lifeless baby in her arms.  The baby she had so longed for after Thor’s birth.  She had tried so hard to have another.

  It had been only two days, and she clung to his body.

  The tears came again.

  She holed herself in her room, refusing to see anyone, even her own children.  She kept herself alone.

  The bedroom opened, but Frigga didn’t look up.  She didn’t need to look up nor Heimdall’s sight in order to know who it was.

  “Frigga,” Odin said.  “Close your eyes.  I have a surprise for you.”

  Frigga frowned, keeping her gaze on her baby, but she did as he said.

  Odin stepped closer.  The mattress whispered under Odin’s weight.

  “Hold out your arm,” Odin said.

  Frigga did so.

  Odin gently placed Loki in her arm.

  “Okay,” Odin said.  “You can open your eyes know.”

  Frigga did so.  She gasped softly when she saw Loki sleeping in her arm.  She looked at her husband and gasped again.

  “Your eye.”

  “I know.”  Odin covered his eye with a hand.  “His mother actually did this to me.”

  Frigga glanced from her husband down to Loki back up at Odin.

  “You know, he won’t replace the one we lost.”

  “I know.”  Odin lowered his head.  “But we killed his mother and Laufey will keep his distance if he wants his son alive.”

  “You’d really kill him?”  Frigga pulled Loki tight against her chest.

  Odin remained quiet.  He didn’t need to in order to answer her question.

  “I see,” Frigga said.  “What are we gonna do?  About him?”

  “His mother was an Aesir, so he might not grow to same size as other Jotunns.  Seeing how he’s so small.  He might be not any bigger than any other Aesir, but I’ll keep watch for any difference.”  He looked at her.  “I’m counting on you to change his skin and eyes.”

  Frigga closed her eyes again.

  A soft blue glow formed by her hand.

  Loki squirmed and whimpered as his skin changed from a deep blue to a milky white.  He opened his eyes, revealing the beautiful sea green colour.

  “Will we tell him?” Frigga asked.

  “No.  His father is cause of one of the worst wars in Aesir history.  He shouldn’t bear those consequences.”

  Frigga remained quiet.

  “What's his name?” Frigga asked after several minutes.

  “Loki.”  Odin faded her.

  Frigga smiled at Loki as he stared at her before turning his attention to the other baby in Frigga’s other arm.

  “Are we gonna tell Hela and Thor?” Frigga asked.  “Should we?”

  “No.”  Odin shook his head.  “The less people who know, the better.”

  Frigga frowned again, but once more fell quiet.

  Loki was announced as the third child and second son of Odin and Frigga.  The other baby was claimed as his twin that never lived, and the entire kingdom mourned the lose of the royal baby.

  The little baby was given a proper funeral owed to his social standing.

  Frigga still remained in her room for quite some time after the funeral, avoiding most people aside from her husband and children.


	2. Chapter 2

  Loki whimpered softly as Frigga gently bounced him in her arms.

  “Mommy?” Thor asked as he stepped into his parents’ room.  “Is Loki upset again?”

  “He’s not upset,” Frigga answered with a smile.  “He’s just tired.”

  Thor walked over to her side as she spoke and stared down at his younger brother.

  “He’s pretty,” Thor said.

  “He is.”  Frigga smiled at him.

  Thor crawled onto the bed and sat on his knees, staring at Loki.

  “Can I hold him?”  Thor held out his arms.

  “Okay.”  Frigga sat up before handing Loki over to her other son.  “Mind his head.”

  Thor smiled wide at Loki as the baby opened his eyes.

  Loki stared up at Thor.  His eyes watered before he wailed.

  Frigga reached for her new baby when Thor began to bounce him softly.

  “Hush, baby,” Thor said.  “Don’t cry.”

  Frigga smiled.

  “You’re his big brother now.  You have to take care of him, okay?”

  “Okay.”  Thor nodded his head.

  Loki quieted down.

  “Do you promise?”

  “I promise.  Cross my heart and hope to die.”

  “You’ll have to take care of him.  If he’s in any trouble, you need to help him.”

  “Of course, Mommy.  I’ll do anything for him.”

  Frigga smiled again.

  “Give him here,” Frigga said, taking Loki from Thor.

  He frowned softly.

  “Shh, shh, shh,” Frigga hushed, pulling Loki against her chest.

  Loki quieted down even more, snuggling against her breast.

  “Is he sleeping?” Thor asked.

  “No,” Frigga said.  “He needs to though.  It’s almost time for his nap.”

  Loki rubbed his nose with his fist.

  “How’s your schooling going?” Frigga asked.

  “I don’t like Ms Talli.”

  Frigga frowned.

  “You’ve never seemed to like her.”

  “And I don’t want to.”  Thor turned away as he spoke and crossed his arms.

  The door opened again, and Odin stepped inside.

  “How’s he doing?” Odin asked, stepping closer.

  “He’s fine.”  Frigga narrowed her eyes at him.

  Loki closed his eyes and curled into Frigga’s chest.

  “He’s sleeping,” Thor said, staring at Loki.

  “He’s adorable,” Odin said, staring at the new baby in Frigga’s arms.

  “Where’s Hela?” Frigga asked.

  “She’s finishing her riding lessons,” Odin answered.

  “That’s good.”  Frigga pulled Loki further away from Odin’s gaze.

  Thor frowned as he looked up at her.

  “Did you hold him?” Odin asked.

  “I did!” Thor cried.

  “Shh,” Frigga scolded.

  “Sorry,” Thor replied, blushing softly.

  Frigga rocked Loki gently.

  Odin stared down at the baby in her arms.  He frowned as the memories started coming back.  He stood from the bed.

  “Where are you going, daddy?” Thor asked.

  Odin turned to him.

  He and Frigga glanced at each other.

  Frigga lowered her gaze as Odin turned back to his son.

  “Daddy’s got some important business to do right now,” Odin explained.

  “Oh, okay,” Thor said.  He smiled wide.

  Odin frowned before he ruffled Thor’s hair, turned, and left the room.

  Thor frowned and turned towards his mother.

  “Daddy seems sad.  Why is that?”

  Frigga smiled softly.

  “When you get older, you’ll learn you have to make some difficult decisions.”

  “Did Daddy make a hard choice?”

  “Yes.”  She frowned hard.  “Daddy made a very, very hard decision.”

  “What did he do?”  Thor leaned closer.

  “He ended the war with Jötunheim.”

  “How?”

  Frigga looked at him.

  “I’ll tell you when you’re older.”

  Thor frowned and lowered his head.

  “Okay.”

  “Oh, don’t be too upset.  I promised I’d tell you later.”

  “Yeah.  I know.”

  The door opened, and Hela stepped inside.

  Odin’s and Frigga’s children all had large age differences between them.  Hela, being the eldest, was already twenty-one.  Thor was eight, and Loki was a baby.  This was mostly attributed to the disease Frigga contracted after she had her daughter. She had always wanted many children, but the disease prevented her from having many children.

  “Do you want to see your new little brother?” Frigga asked.

  Hela said nothing as she made her way over to her mother’s side.

  Loki slept soundly as Frigga past him to his sister.

  Hela stared at him for a moment.

  “He’s kinda small,” Hela said.

  “He is,” Frigga agreed.  “I’m sure Loki will grow bigger soon.”

  Hela glanced at her at the sound of Loki’s name.

  “Loki?” Hela echoed.

  “Yes,” Frigga said.  “That’s the name we’ve chose for him.”

  It would be easy to hide the true information from Thor, seeing how he was but eight years old, but it would be more difficult to do so with Hela, seeing how she was an adult and had a true mind of her own.

  “Mama, may I go play with Volstagg and Hogun and Fandral?” Thor asked with a large smile.

  “Yeah,” Frigga answered.  “Go on.”

  “Yea!” Thor cried as he lept from his mother’s bed and sprinted out off the room.

  “So, Loki?” Hela asked, sitting down on the bed.

  “Yes.”

  “Don’t you think it’s a bit of a coincidence that you and Dad named their newest son the same name as Laufey’s son?”  Hela looked at Frigga.

  Frigga closed her eyes.

  “It’s not a coincidence,” Frigga said.

  Hela frowned at her.

  “So, that’s how Dad won the war.”

  Frigga sighed.   Her shoulders slumped forward.

  Hela stared down at Loki.

  “When are you gonna tell him?” Hela asked.

  “Probably not.”

  “What about Thor?”  Hela bounced Loki in her arms.

  “I don’t want to tell him either.”  Frigga shook her head.

  “Are you okay with the fact that your raising an enemy’s baby?”

  “His mother was an Aesir.  I think he’d fit right in here in Asgard.”

  “That’s not what I asked.”  Hela stared at her mother.

  Frigga remained quiet.

  “Who this boy’s true parents are doesn’t matter to me.  He’s mine now, and I already love him.  I’m only angry at Odin for what he did to optain him.”

  Hela frowned again.

  “Odin would do anything to win,” Frigga continued.  “Even kill Loki’s mother and steal him away.  You know how your father is.”

  “I do.”  Hela glanced down at Loki.  “He can be quite intense.”

  Frigga frowned.

  “I just hope Thor doesn’t take after him,” Frigga said.

  “Or Loki.  Even adopted children can take on traits of their adoptive parents.”

  “If Thor does find out of Loki’s true heritage, I don’t want him to hate Loki.”

  “Neither do I.”

  “Do you hate Loki because Laufey is his true father?”

  “Of course not.”  Hela shook her head.


	3. Chapter 3

  Loki remained close to Frigga even as the five short years passed, often clinging to her dress after he learned how to walk and staying by her side.

  He slumped in Frigga’s lap as the party of Thor’s fourteenth nameday party continued on around him.  His eyes drooped, and his limbs grew heavy.

  “Ms Talli,” Frigga said.  “Can you take Loki and put him in bed?”

  “Of course, m’lady,” Ms Talli answered with a bow of her head.  She took the young prince from his mother.  “Let’s get you to bed, little Loki.”

  Loki fell asleep by the time Ms Talli had gotten him to his room.  She dressed him and laid him in his bed, tucking the covers underneath his chin.

  “Goodnight, my prince,” she whispered before she kissed his forehead.

  The door clicked when she left.

  Loki’s face twisted.  He moaned softly as he turned in his bed.  He whimpered.

  Sweat grew on his brow and dampened his bedsheets.

  Tears spilled from his eyes.

  “Daddy,” he cried.

  Heimdall turned his head.

  “My liege,” Heimdall said to Odin and Frigga.  “Perhaps you should go to the aid of your other son.”

  Both Odin and Frigga frowned.

  “What is the problem?” Odin asked.

  “He called for you,” Heimdall answered.  “I cannot see what’s happening.”

  Frigga was the first to move with Odin following close behind her.  She was also the first in Loki’s room.

  He was wide awake and crying into his comforter.

  “Baby, what’s wrong?” Frigga asked, sitting next to him.  “Do you have a nightmare?”

  Loki nodded his head, not removing his face from the comforter.

  Frigga wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer.

  Odin sat on the foot of the bed as Hela and Thor came into the room.

  “What’s the matter?” Thor asked, staring at Loki.

  “He had a nightmare,” Frigga answered for him.

  “Do you want to tell me what happened?” Hela asked.

  Everyone was silent for a moment as Loki raised his head and looked at Frigga.  He threw his arms around her neck.

  “Someone killed you,” Loki cried.

  Frigga’s eyes widened.

  “You were shot in the back, and you died!  Daddy was holding me, but some one eyed man took me away.”

  Thor frowned as Frigga and Hela looked at Odin.

  “It’s okay,” Thor said, stepping closer.  “It was only a nightmare.”

  Loki pulled away from Frigga just enough to look at him.

  “Yes,” Odin quickly agreed.  “Only a nightmare.  It didn’t really happen.”

  Frigga narrowed her eyes at him.

  Hela frowned at him.

  “See?” Thor said.  “We’re all here.”  He crawled onto the bed and smiled at him.

  Loki turned more towards him before Thor hugged him.

  “If you want,” Thor suggested, “I can stay here with you until you fall back to sleep.”

  Loki was silent for a moment before he nodded his head.

  Thor smiled wide.

  “If anyone tries to hurt you, they’ll have to get through me,” Thor continued, smiling wider.

  Frigga smiled at him.

  “Are you sure, Thor?” Odin asked.  “It is your nameday.”

  “I can stay,” Hela suggested.

  “No!” Thor cried.  “I promised Mother that I would look over Loki, so I’ll do it.”

  The adults stared at him.

  Thor wrapped an arm around Loki’s shoulders and tucked him against his body.

  “I’ll do it,” Thor insisted.

  “Okay,” Odin said, standing from the bed.

  “I wish to speak with you,” Frigga said, staring at her husband as she did the same.

  “Of course,” Odin replied.

  Frigga turned towards her husband once they were alone.

  “This isn’t good,” Frigga said.

  “Obviously.”

  “We’re lucky we managed to convince Loki that it was only a nightmare.”

  “We were.”  Odin sat down in a chair.  “What are we to do?”

  “I didn’t think it’ll happen.”  Frigga shook her head.  “But it did.”

  Odin remained quiet, lowering his head.

  “We need to teach him about magic.”

  Odin snapped towards her.

  “Why is that?”

  “I don’t want him to discover his magic on his own.  If he does, he might hate us.”

  “How are we to do that?  If he suspects, even the tiniest bit, that he controls magic, and we do start teaching him magic, then he might think that his ‘nightmare’ wasn’t a dream.”

  Frigga drew her lips into a tight line.

  “I’ll find a way to get him interested.”

  Thor remained with Loki, holding his hand throughout the night and sleeping by his side.

  Loki and Thor both were woken up at the same time.  They went to their individual governesses before Loki’s time of learning came to an end.

  As usual, he went and searched for his mother, who was sitting in the palace gardens.

  Icy blue birds and rabbits circled around her.

  Loki smiled wide as he stepped closer.

  “Hi there, baby,” Frigga said with a smile.

  Loki sat down in front of her.

  “I wanna do that!” Loki cried.  “Teach me how to do that.”

  “Hold out your hands like me.”

  Loki did so.

  “Now, think of a butterfly and make it fly.”

  Loki squeezed his eyes shut and thought of a butterfly fluttering around in the sky.

  Dark green and bright gold bled from his fingertips.  The butterfly appeared and fluttered around.

  Frigga smiled proudly.

  Loki opened his eyes and gasped loudly.

  “I did it!” Loki shouted.

  “You did.”

  Loki turned back to his butterfly.

  “Can you teach me more?” Loki asked after a few more minutes.

  “Of course.  It’ll be really hard.”

  “I can do it!  I’m a big boy.  I can learn!”

  Frigga chuckled a little bit.

  “Of course you are.  You’re growing up to be a big boy.”

  “Frigga!  Loki!”  Odin shouted.

  Frigga lowered her hands, and the birds and rabbits disappeared.

  “Your father is calling us,” Frigga said.

  Loki dropped his hands and stood.

  “As I figured,” Odin said as he found them.  “C’mon.”  He grabbed hold of Loki’s hand.

  “Where are we going?” Loki asked, looking up at Odin.

  “I want to show something.”

  “What is it?”  Loki stared at him.

  “It’s a surprise.”  Odin lifted Loki into his arms and held him.

  Frigga stared at Odin before she glanced at Loki.

  “It’ll be okay,” Frigga assured.

  Loki said nothing, but he lowered his gaze.

  Odin turned away and carried Loki off.

  Thor joined them before he followed Odin down into the Vault.

  “You’ll like what Father’s gonna show you,” Thor said, looking up at Loki.  “It’s amazing!”

  “It is,” Odin agreed.

  Heimdall stood in front of a large door and turned when he saw the three of them.

  “Are you sure about this?” Heimdall asked.

  “I am,” Odin assured.

  Loki glanced at Thor as his brother bounced on his toes with a large smile on his face.

  “I don’t think he’s ready,” Heimdall whispered to Odin.

  Loki turned towards them.

  “Nonsense,” Odin replied.  “Thor was his age when I brought him down here.”

  “Thor and Loki are vastly different people.”

  The Vault door opened slowly.

  Loki trembled slightly.

  The Destroyer stepped from behind the door.

  Loki’s eyes widened as tears spilled down his face.  He turned and wrapped his arms around Odin’s leg, and he buried his face into Odin’s thigh, sobbing loudly.

  “See?” Heimdall asked.

  Odin glanced at him.

  Thor turned towards Loki.  His eyes widened.

  “It’s okay,” Thor said.  “I’m here.”  He grabbed hold of Loki’s hand.

  “It’s scary,” Loki murmured into Odin’s leg.

  “The Destroyer won’t hurt you,” Odin explained.  He lifted Loki into his arms again.  “See?”

  The Destroyer kneeled in front of them.

  Loki whimpered again, thrusting his face into Odin’s shoulder.

  “It’s here to protect you,” Odin explained.  “It won’t hurt you.”

  “You should see what it can do,” Thor said with a large smile.

  Loki shook his head feverishly.

  “You should know everything that’s in this castle, Loki,” Odin said.  “If you’re lucky enough, everything will in you hands.  The sooner you familiarize yourself with these items, the better.”  Odin glanced at Heimdall and nodded his head.

  The Destroyer stood before it disappeared behind the door.

  Odin grabbed hold of Thor’s hand and turned before they began walking off.

  “Don’t worry,” Thor said.  “If anyone tries to hurt you, I’ll stop them.”

  “Will that thing hurt me?” Loki asked, wrapping his arms around Odin’s neck.

  “No, no, Loki,” Odin said.  He rubbed his cheek along Loki’s head.  “I won’t allow it.”

  They were silent for a moment.

  “I love you, daddy,” Loki said.

  Odin’s heart sank a little into his stomach as he slowed his pace if only for a moment.

  “I love you too, Loki,” Odin replied.

  Loki turned his head slightly.  He smiled a little.

  A small blue cube sat on a pedestal and glowed softly.

  Loki’s pupils widened until it disappeared from his sight.


	4. Chapter 4

  As everyone else slept, Loki laid in his bed.  He constantly figited, curling and uncurling his toes and moving his hands.

  His mind kept going back to the glowing blue cube.  Loki smiled to himself, sitting up in his bed.

  “I’ll just look at it.”

  Loki threw off his covers and stood from the bed.

  “Just a peak.”  He nodded to himself.  “Yeah.  Just a peak.”

  Loki tiptoed out of the room, down the hall, and down the flight of stairs to the Vault.

  “Just a peak,” Loki said again.  His eyes widened when he saw the blue glowing light.

  He went to the doorway, leaning half of his body on the doorframe.  He gripped the doorframe tightly, as if he would fall through the ground if he didn’t.

  The glowing blue cube sat on a pedestal.  It seemed to glow brighter in Loki’s presence.

  “I wanna— touch it.”

  Loki stepped forward.  He released the doorframe.

  “Just a small touch.”

  He reached out his arms.

  The pedestal was only a few inches taller than himself.

  Loki stopped in front of the pedestal.  He stood on the tips of his toes.  His fingers grazed the blue cube before he grabbed hold of the sides.

  He pulled the cube off of the pedestal and stepped back.

  The Vault door opened, and the Destroyer stepped out.

  His eyes widened as the cube glowed brighter.  His gaze remained fixated on the cube as his skin grew a medium blue, and his eyes turned a dark red.

  The Destroyer stepped forward.  Its footsteps echoed throughout the Vault.

  Loki turned and stepped out of the room.

  The Destroyer locked its gaze on him.

  Loki gasped as his eyes widened.

  The Destroyer stood for a moment.  It cocked its head to one side as it stared down at Loki.  Its gaze seemed to drop to the blue cube in Loki’s hands.  Its face changed.

  Its face grew a reddish-orange hue.

  Loki dropped the blue cube and covered his face with his hands.

  He felt a hand on his shoulder before he was tucked underneath a large, strong body.

  The reddish-orange beam reflected off of Heimdall’s shield before the Destroyer stopped and stood straighter.

  Loki sobbed into Heimdall’s shoulder, clinging tightly to the man.

  “Hush, now,” Heimdall said.  He stroked Loki’s hair.

  Loki only sobbed loudly.

  Heimdall held Loki until Odin arrived at the Vault.

  “What happened?!” Odin demanded.  His question was answered when his gaze fell onto the blue cube on the ground.  His one eye widened.

  “The Destroyer thought Loki was stealing the Tesseract.  It scared him.”

  Odin only seemed to frown.  His gaze fell on Loki.

  “What were you doing with the Tesseract?” Odin scolded.

  Loki trembled underneath Odin’s intense gaze.

  “Answer me!” Odin shouted.

  Loki only sobbed.

  “What happened?” Frigga asked as she stepped towards them.  She gasped when she saw Loki.  “C’mere, baby.”

  Loki stepped towards her with his arms outstretched.

  “There, there, baby,” Frigga soothed, picking him up and holding him close.

  “Don’t baby him!” Odin ordered.  “He’s in trouble.”

  “He’s scared,” Frigga said.

  “Well, if he didn’t come down here, he wouldn’t be scared,” Odin retorted.

  “And who was it that showed him this room?”  Frigga narrowed her eyes at him.

  Odin bit his tongue and turned away.

  “Thor was his age when I showed him this room,” Odin grumbled.

  Frigga frowned at him.

  “Well, Loki is a different little boy than Thor.  He’s terrified of the Destroyer.”

  “If you didn’t always keep him away from the fighting arena, he wouldn’t be as scared.”  A vein in Odin’s forehead bulged.

  “He’s only five.”

  “Thor was his age when he first went to the fighting arena.”

  “Stop comparing Loki to Thor!  Loki will never be Thor.”

  Odin whipped around.

  “Well, with you constantly babying him, he’ll never be like Thor!”

  Loki opened his eyes as Frigga’s eyes widened.

  Odin’s face fell.

  Frigga squared her shoulders as her face grew hard.

  “The way you keep treating him, he’ll never worth anything in your eyes.”

  Odin stared at her as she turned and hurried off with Loki in her arms.

  Loki opened his eyes and glanced at Odin.

  Odin averted his gaze but remained just as furious.

  Frigga stayed at Loki’s side until he calmed down, and she tucked him in bed.

  “Are you feeling better?” Frigga asked with a smile.

  “Does Father love me?”  Loki closed his eyes.

  Frigga’s face fell.

  “Of course he does.  Why would you think that?”

  “Because I’m not Thor.”

  Frigga grabbed hold of his shoulders and forced him to look at her.

  “Listen to me, Loki.  You’ll never be like Thor, and that’s okay.  Your only job is to be yourself.  If Odin or anyone else can’t see that, then it’s their fault, never yours.”

  Loki only frowned.

  “Why am I not like him?”

  “Because you’re Loki.  You’re not Thor.”

  Loki pulled the comforter up to his chin.

  A knock came at the door.

  “Come in,” Frigga called out.

  Odin opened the door and stepped inside.

  “What is it that you want?” Frigga asked.

  Odin frowned softly before he stepped closer.

  “I’m sorry,” he said.  He averted his gaze, growing red in the face.

  Loki turned away from him.

  “I shouldn’t have taken you down there.  You’re too young, and I didn’t see that.  I’m sorry.”

  Frigga glanced from her husband down to her son.  She leaned over and kissed Loki’s cheek.

  “Sweet dreams, darling,” Frigga whispered.

  She stood from his bed and glanced at Odin.

  He stepped forward and kissed Loki’s cheek as well.

  “Good night,” Odin said.

  Loki remained quiet.

  “I love you,” Frigga said.

  She glanced at Odin, smacking him with her hand.

  “I love you as well,” Odin said.

  Loki remained quiet.

  Frigga and Odin turned and began to leave the room.

  Loki turned over in his bed.

  “I love you, too,” he said.

  Odin froze for a moment as Frigga turned and looked at him.

  She turned to Loki and smiled at him.

  “Sleep well, sweetie,” she said.

  Loki yawned as they stepped from his room and closed his door.

  Odin began to walk down the hallway.

  Frigga stared at his back.

  “Did you apologize because you wanted to or because Heimdall suggested that you should?”

  Odin remained quiet.

  Frigga drew her lips into a tight line.

  “I see,” she said, walking past him and shaking her head.

  Odin frowned at her.

  “He needs to learn how to be strong,” Odin said.  “He needs to learn not to be afraid.”

  “It’s okay to be afraid.”  Frigga paused.  “He might not be a fighter like Thor, but he would be a great sorcerer.  Greatness can lie in things other than physical prowess.”

  Odin sighed softly.

  “I never said that he wouldn’t be great.”

  “You didn’t have to.”

  Odin stared at her.

  “You don’t think I haven’t noticed the way you speak to him.  The way you look at him.  You never look at Loki the same way you look at Hela or Thor.  Most importantly, you don’t think Loki hasn’t noticed.”

  Odin frowned at her.

  “Loki is my duty, not my son.”

  Frigga’s face fell.  Tears sprang to her eyes.

  “You didn’t have to bring him.  You could’ve just killed him five years ago.”

  “How else would’ve I won the war?”

  “Is that all that matters?  The fact you’ve won the war, and what is Loki to you— just a war prize?  Is that all what you see him as?  Do you not care for him even the slightest bit?”

  A single rolled down her face.

  “I’ve tried.  I tried to care for him, but I just can’t.  I can’t knowing that he’s Laufey’s son.”

  Frigga shook her head.

  “Then, you can take care of your son, and I’ll take care of mine.”

  Frigga turned and hurried off.

  Odin frowned as she disappeared from his sight.


	5. Chapter 5

  Morning came and went, and the day bled late into the afternoon.

  Odin and Frigga sat on their thrones, listening to yet another petition.  Yet another long and tedious day.

  Odin leaned his head against his knuckles.

  A door opened, and both Thor and Loki sprinted into the throne room.

  Tears streamed down Loki’s face as he sobbed loudly.  He crawled into Odin’s lap.

  “I didn’t mean to do it!” Thor cried.

  Loki pushed his face into Odin’s shoulder.

  “I didn’t mean to,” Thor said.

  “What didn’t you mean to do?” Odin growled.  He ran a hand down Loki’s back.

  Loki raised his head.

  “He called me stupid!” Loki wailed.  Even more tears fell from his eyes.

  Odin snapped towards Thor as his one eye widened.

  “I didn’t mean it,” Thor said, shaking his head.

  “What happened?” Odin asked sternly.

  “Are you okay, Loki?” Frigga asked.

  “I’ll handle this,” Odin said, looking at her.

  Her lips drew into a tight line before she turned away from him.

  “What happened?” Odin repeated, even more sternly than before.

  “I was practicing my magic, and Thor said that mages are stupid compared to fighters.”

  Frigga’s sharp gaze snapped towards her elder son.

  Thor only lowered his head in response.

  Odin glanced at Frigga.

  Not only was there a frown on her usually happy face, a bad sign, but she was tapping her fingernails on the arm of her throne chair, an even worse sign.

  Odin knew what she was doing.  She is waiting for Odin to slip up in order to ream him for it later.

  Odin turned back to Thor.

  “Why did you say that?” Odin demanded.

  Thor shrugged his shoulders.

  “Answer me!” Odin scolded.

  “I-I don’t know,” Thor said.  He fiddled with the hem of his shirt.  “I just did.”

  Odin frowned at him.

  “Go to room,” Odin ordered.  “Stay there til supper, and no dessert tonight for you.”

  “Yes, Father,” Thor said.  He turned and drudged out of the room.

  Loki still sobbed in Odin’s lap, though less so from before.

  “Go play, Loki,” Odin said, not looking at him.

  Loki nodded his head.  He reached up to hug his father.

  “I said, go play.”

  Loki froze.  His face fell.

  Frigga and Loki looked at each other.

  Frigga stood and went to the side of Odin’s throne chair.

  “C’mon, Loki,” Frigga said, offering a hand.  “We mustn’t disturb your father.”  She flashed Odin a glare.

  Loki took her hand and crawled out of Odin’s lap.

  Odin frowned as his gaze locked onto Frigga’s.

  She and Loki turned away.

  “Wait,” Odin said as he stood as well.

  Frigga and Loki turned back towards him.

  “Here.”  Odin kneeled in front of Loki, pulling a handkerchief from inside his shirt.  “You need to dry your eyes.”  He ran the handkerchief across Loki’s cheeks, wiping up his tears.  “Make yourself look presentable.”  Odin covered Loki’s nose.  “Blow.”

  Loki blew his nose.

  Odin balled the handkerchief in his hand and smiled at him.

  “Go have fun,” Odin said.

  Loki smiled back.

  “Okay!” Loki said.  “I will.  Bye, daddy.”  Loki waved at Odin as Frigga lead him out of the room.

  Odin huffed as he rubbed his face with his hands.

  “Do you wish to continue, sir?” Heimdall asked.

  Odin paused.

  “No,” Odin answered.  “I’m tired.  I want a rest.”

  “Of course,” Heimdall replied.

  Heimdall turned back to the people in the throne room as Odin turned and walked off.

  He huffed when he came into a room.

  “What’s the matter?” Hela asked, coming up from behind him.

  “I’m just tired,” Odin said, rubbing his face as he sat down in a chair.

  “Are tired of constantly lying to Loki?” Hela asked.

  Odin raised his head.

  “You don’t think I know?” Hela asked, stepping closer.  “You don’t think Mother and I haven’t spoken about this?”

  “I am getting enough shit from Frigga!”  Odin bolted from his chair.  “I _will not_  receive any from you.”

  “And I want you to come clean to Loki, but we both know that’s never gonna happen.”

  Odin frowned at her.

  “I did what I had to.”

  “Of course you did!  You couldn’t handle how powerful Jötunheim was getting, so you decided to destroy them.”

  “If they were so powerful, then they would’ve destroyed our army!  But they didn’t.  They’re weak.  They’re nothing compared to us.”

  “Is Loki weak?”  Odin’s eye widened as his face softened.  “Is Loki nothing compared to us?”

  Odin blinked at her.

  Hela crossed her arms over her chest.

  “Loki’s different,” Odin said, waving her off with his hand.

  “How is he different from the Jotunns?  He’s one of them.”

  “He’s not a full Jotunn.  His mother was an Aesir, and besides, he’s being raised as an Aesir.”

  “I see.  So, you’ll wash away all of his heritage just so he can be one of us?”

  “I’m not—.”  Odin huffed again.  “You wouldn’t understand.”

  “‘Wouldn’t understand?!’  I’m twenty six years old.  I think I would understand why exactly you would want to keep this little ‘surprise’ under Loki’s nose?”

  “Surprise?” Loki asked as he poked his head into the room.

  Both their eyes widened as blood drained from their faces.

  They turned towards him.

  He stepped closer to them, holding the reins to a toy horse.  He wore a fake helmet on his head and held a wooden sword in his hand.

  “Loki, I told you to go play,” Odin said.

  “I am!  I was playing knight.”  He glanced at Hela.  “What surprise are you talking about?”

  Odin and Hela looked at each other.

  “He’s talking about—,” Hela started.

  “Your nameday surprise!” Odin interrupted.

  Loki’s face brightened.

  Odin cleared his throat.

  Hela frowned at him, narrowing her eyes.

  “I mean, it’s coming up in three months.  You must start thinking of things that you’d like.”

  Loki smiled wide.

  “Okay!  I’ll make a list.”

  “Yeah.  I list would help us greatly.”

  “Alright.  I’ll go make one right now!”  Loki turned and sprinted out of the room.

  Odin glanced at his daughter.

  “Gee, I wonder how big his surprise birthday party is going to be.”

  “Do _not_ reprimand me for what I’ve done.”

  “No.  Because you did what you had to stop the war.”

  Hela unfolded her arms and pushed past him.

  Odin frowned as he watched her leave the room.


	6. Chapter 6

  “More crayons,” Loki said to himself as he laid on his stomach on the floor in the library, writing his thoughts down onto a piece of paper.  He thought.  “Lots and lots of crayons.”

  Frigga stepped into the room.

  “Hey, Mama!”  Loki smiled wide at her.

  “Hey, baby.”  She stepped closer and sat beside him.  “What are you doing?”

  “Daddy told me to make of things I want for my nameday, so I am.”

  “Aw.”  Her gaze fell onto the papers underneath the long one he was writing on.  “What are these?”

  “My drawings.”

  “What did you draw?”

  Loki gathered all of papers and handed one to her.

  A picture of Odin, Frigga, Hela, Thor, and Loki.

  “It’s us,” Loki said.

  Frigga smiled at him.

  Loki handed her another paper.

  Frigga hugging Loki.

  “Aw,” Frigga cooed.

  Loki crawled underneath her arm before handing her another paper.

  Thor and Odin swordfighting.

  “Thor and Daddy.”

  “I see.”  Frigga smiled at him.

  Loki handed her another paper.

  Loki and Hela riding a horse together.

  “You and your sister are very close.”  Frigga smiled.

  “I have a few more!”  Loki handed her a paper.

  Odin and Heimdall with swords in their hands in the midst of a battle.  Dead Jotunns laid at their feet, and red blood covered the ground in the drawing.

  Frigga’s eyes widened.

  “It’s Daddy.  Heimdall’s helping him fight the war.”

  Frigga remained quiet.

  Loki handed her another paper.

  Odin was standing over another dead Jotunn.  His head was cut off, and Odin held up the decapitated head.  Blood was drawn underneath the Jotunn’s body and dripped from his head.  Several Aesirs cheered happily for Odin’s victory.

  All the colour drained from Frigga’s face.

  “It’s Daddy.  He won the war.”  Loki pointed to the dead Jotunn.  “That’s Laufey.”

  “Odin never killed Laufey.”

  Loki frowned at her.

  “Well, he should’ve.”

  Frigga gasped and stared down at him.

  “What?” Loki asked.  “If Daddy doesn’t want Jötunheim to be problem anymore, he should’ve killed Laufey.”

  “No.  He shouldn’t have.”

  Loki frowned at her.

  Frigga set aside the papers and faced him, grabbing hold of his shoulders.

  “Loki, listen to me.  Killing people doesn’t make problems go away.  It’s not always a solution.”

  “But Laufey caused the war.  He’ll cause another.”

  “No.”  Frigga lowered her head.  “He won’t risk another war.”

  Loki’s brow furrowed.

  “What do you mean?”

  Frigga remained quiet.  She pulled him closer and hugged him tightly.

  “I’ll tell you when you’re older.  You’ll understand better when you’re older.”

  Loki frowned.

  “Okay.”  He gasped.  “A horsey.”

  “Is that something you want?”

  Loki nodded his head as he turned back to the long paper.

  “Yeah.  Thor and Hela said that they got their own horsey when they turned six, so I’m asking for one, too.”

  “I’m sure you’d get one.”

  Frigga smiled at him.

  “I hope I do.”

  “What kind to do you want?”

  “Probably a black one.”

  “Okay.”  Frigga smiled at him again.  “I’m gonna talk to your father.”

  “Okay.  When I’m finished, I’ll give this to him.”

  “Have fun, baby.”

  Frigga stood and left.  She frowned down at Loki’s drawings in her hands.

  Odin huffed loudly in his chair as Frigga stepped into the smoking room.  He drew a long puff of the cigar in between his fingers.  His back was towards the door.

  Frigga stepped towards him and placed the drawing of them onto the table next to him.

  “What it that?” Odin asked, glancing at the paper.

  “It’s a drawing.  Loki drew it.”

  “Oh.”  Odin took another puff of his cigar.

  “He also drew this one.”

  The drawing of Thor and Odin swordfighting.

  “And this one.”

  Hela and Loki horse riding.

  Odin stared at the drawings.

  “He even drew this one.”

  Frigga placed the drawing of Odin and Heimdall fighting the Jotunns on the table.

  “Why are you showing me this?” Odin asked.

  “Because you need to see what affect you have on your son.”

  Frigga placed the last drawing beside him.

  “Loki says that that’s Laufey.”  She pointed at the decapitated Jotunn head.

  “Did you tell him that I didn’t kill Laufey?”

  “I did.”

  “And what did he say?”

  “He said that you should have.”

  “Oh.”  Odin leaned back in his chair.

  “I see so much of you in him.”  She shook her head at him.  “And I don’t know whether or not to be proud or disappointed.”

  Odin bolted from his seat and spun around on his heels.  His cigar fell to the floor.

  “Why must you constantly berate me?!”

  “Why must constantly act cold and distant to Loki?!  All he wants is to be close with his father.”

  “I don’t know if you’re aware or not, but _I’m not his father!”_

Frigga’s eyes widened as she glared at him.

  “And you’re not his mother!”

  Someone gasped behind them.

  They both paled as they turned to see Loki standing in the doorway.  Tears filled his eyes.

  “I-Is that true?” Loki asked.

  Frigga and Odin only stared at him.

  Loki released the paper in his hands.  He turned and sprinted off.

  “Loki!” Frigga cried.

  Odin rushed after him.

  “Odin!”

  Frigga grabbed hold the skirt of her dress and hurried after them.

  Tears flooded down Loki’s face.  He opened a door before he sprinted outside to the palace garden.

  “Loki!” Odin shouted.  “Loki!”

  He reached out to grab him.

  “No!  Don’t!” Loki screamed.  He ankle twisted as he turned at the top of a small cobblestone staircase.

  “Loki!”  Odin reached for him, but Loki crashed against the cobblestone path and laid still.  “Loki?”

  Frigga stopped at Odin’s side.  She gasped, covering her mouth with her hands.

  “Norns,” Odin murmured as he went to Loki’s side.

  “What happened?!” Frigga cried.

  “I tried to grab him, and he fell,” Odin explained as he gathered Loki’s limp body into his arms.

  Loki’s head fell backwards.

  Odin grabbed hold of the back of Loki’s head and pushed him against his shoulder.  He removed his hand.

  Frigga gasped again when she saw Odin’s hand laced with Loki’s blood.

  Heimdall and a nurse hurried to their sides.

  “He fell,” Odin said.

  “Hand him here,” the nurse replied, taking Loki from Odin.

  The nurse laid Loki down in his bed before she wash and tended to his wound, tightly wrapping it in some bandages all while Loki laid still, taking in long, deep breaths.

  The nurse tended to Loki’s twisted ankle as well before she left entirely.

  Frigga sat on the side of Loki’s bed, staring down at her son.  Tears fell from her eyes.

  Odin stepped closer to them.

  “Frigga—.”

  “How can you be so cruel to him?”  She didn’t face him.  “He only wants to be close with you, and this is what you do to him.”  She reached up and placed a hand over Loki’s.

  Odin remained quiet.

  “I didn’t want this to happen.”

  Frigga only shook her head in response.

  They both remained quiet.

  Frigga raised her hand and cradled Loki’s head.

  Her hand glowed blue, and Loki groaned softly.

  “What are you—?”

  Frigga pulled her hand away from Loki’s hand, followed close behind by a blue sphere that contained one of Loki’s memories.  She covered the blue sphere with her other hand.

  She clasped her hands together, shattering the sphere.

  Frigga removed the hand on top.

  The blue sphere was now blue powdery dust.

  Frigga blew the blue dust away.  She glanced at Odin.

  “Are you happy now?”


	7. Chapter 7

   Odin sat on the edge of Loki’s bed, staring down at his youngest son.  Loki slept soundly as Frigga held his hand.  Thor and Hela ran into Loki’s room.

  “Is he okay?” Thor wailed as tears streamed down his face.

  “He’ll be alright,” Frigga answered.  “That’s what the medic said.”  She smiled at him.  Odin frowned as he glanced at them.

  “Yeah,” Odin grumbled.  “That’s what she said.”  He glanced away from them as Thor and Frigga looked at him.

  “Don’t worry, Thor,” Frigga said, turning back to him.  “Loki will be quite alright.”

  “Should we stay?” Hela asked.  She shot a glare at Odin.  “Or should we leave?”

  “No,” Frigga said.  “Loki will be happy to see you both when he wakes.”  She smiled at the both of them.

  Thor crawled onto the bed and took Loki’s hand from Frigga before holding it tightly.

  They all sat there for several minutes before Loki stirred, and his eyes opened.

  “Loki!” Thor cried, throwing his arms around Loki’s neck.  “You’re okay!”

  “I am,” Loki murmured.  Thor leaned back and kissed him on his cheek.  “I’m okay.  I’m okay.”  Thor kissed him again.

  “How are you feeling?” Hela asked.

  “My foot feel hot,” Loki complained, sitting up.

  “You twisted your ankle,” Odin said.  “The nurse said that you’ll have to be on crutches for awhile.”

  _No thanks to you,_  Frigga thought.

  “Am I a lame boy now?” Loki asked, looking up at Frigga with tears in his eyes.

  “No!” Frigga cried.  She pulled him into her arms.  “No.  You’re not.  You’re just hurt, that’s all.”

  “You’ll heal quickly,” Odin said.  “It’ll only be around three weeks before you can walk normally again.”

  Loki smiled wide as he pulled back from Frigga.  “Oh, good.  I would like to be able to ride a real horse.”

  Odin chuckled softly, but Frigga threw him a glare.  Odin cleared his throat.

  Thor grabbed Loki’s hand.  “I’ll take care of you until your well again.”  Thor’s smile grew wide.

  “Thanks,” Loki said, matching his brother’s smile.

  Thor remained in Loki’s room as the others left.  He wrapped his arm around Loki’s shoulders.

  “Do you want me to read to you?” Thor asked.

  “I wanna read out loud!”  Loki pointed to the small bookstand on the other side of the room.  “Mommy said that I can read whatever I want, so I got a big kid’s book.”  He leaned in and cupped Thor’s ear.  “It’s one of mommy’s.  One she picked up from Midgard.”

  “Oooh.  Scandalous.”  Loki stared at him.  “I heard Father say it during a meeting.”  Thor stood and went to the bookstand and pulled out the only thick book on the shelves before rejoining Loki on the bed.

  Loki took the book and opened it to where Frigga’s bookmark was.  “Let’s read from here.”

  “Okay.”  Thor leaned closer.

  “‘Radcliffe stared down at Gregory.  Their hearts beat fast in both of their chests.  Radcliffe raised his hand and cupped Gregory’s cheek.  He leaned forward.  Their lips touched.  Gregory was the first to open his mouth.  Radcliffe wrapped his arms around Gregory as he sucked on his tongue.  Gregory’s hands went and unbuttoned Radcliffe’s shirt.  Radcliffe threw away his shirt before helping Gregory out of his.  Their lips touched again and remained touching even as they stripped each other until they were naked.  Gregory gripped Radcliffe’s cock—.’”  Loki turned to Thor.  “What’s a ‘cock?’”

  “It’s your peepee.”

  Loki stared at him.  “Then, why wasn’t ‘peepee’ used?”

  “Because ‘cock’ is the grownup word.”

  “Oh.  Okay.”  Loki turned back to the book.  He continued to read out loud until Radcliffe came hard inside Gregory, and he paused again.  “What does it mean to come?”

  Thor grew hot.  “Uh—.”

  “I’ll ask father.”  Loki squirmed off of the bed, grabbing his crutch, before making his way out of the room.  He held his place in the book.  After nearly ten minutes, Loki found Odin in the throne room.  “Father!”

  “What is it, son?”  Odin didn’t turn towards him.

  “What does it mean to cum?”

  Odin frowned at him.  “To move from one place to another.”

  Loki’s brow furrowed.  “But that doesn’t make any sense.”

  Odin sighed.  “Read the sentence to me.”

  Loki shifted his weight onto the crutch as he opened the book and skimmed over the page.  “‘“I’m gonna cum,” Radcliffe panted as he—.’”

  Odin ripped the book from Loki’s hands.  So quickly in that Loki stumbled and fell on the floor.  “Where’d you get this?!”  Odin’s face grew red with anger as a vein bulged in his forehead.

  “Mommy’s library.  She said that I could read whatever I wanted.”  Tears filled his eyes.  “I’m sorry.”

  Odin’s face softened as he exhaled.  “No.  I’m sorry.”  He grabbed Loki’s arm and helped him with his crutch.  “I shouldn’t have yelled at you.  You didn’t know any better.  Just don’t read any books from your mother’s collection.”  Loki wiped his eyes as he nodded.  “I’ll give this back to her.  Go play.”

  “Okay.”  Loki turned and waddled off.

  Odin frowned until Loki disappeared from his sight before he sighed.  “Don’t get too attached to him.  He is not your son.”


	8. Chapter 8

  Over the course of the next five years, Thor grew bigger and taller.  His hair became the colour of wheat in the sun and ended a little past his shoulders.  His muscles were large and taut from the years of exercise.  Loki, however, remained thin and grew like a weed.  He was quite tall for a boy of ten, but he was rather boney regardless of all the food he ate.

  Thor quickly became friends with several others from his class: Volstagg, a larger red headed man.  Hogun, a grim and quiet man.  Fandral, an optimistic man full of energy and  spontaneity.  Sif, a young lady with sass and spunk.

  Loki latched onto them as if they were his friends first.  He kept close to Thor and his friends regardless of where they traveled or whatever they did.  Loki always remained close to Thor’s side.  Thor’s friends didn’t mind too much though they didn’t like how they couldn’t drink in Loki’s presence.  Freya’s rule.

  Loki always watched Thor practice with Sif and the Warriors Three.  He loved to see Thor fight;  the way his muscle spasmed with every movement, with every strike, with every block.  Loki loved to watch Thor fight.  He felt strange whenever he watched Thor fight.  He felt this odd sensation inside his chest whenever he watched Thor fight.

   _No.  I feel this way whenever I see all men fight,_ Loki thought.

  When Thor was finished, he set aside Mjolnir, which he had gotten for his eighteenth birthday, and grabbed a nearby towel to wipe off his face and chest.  Loki ran up to him and threw his arms around Thor’s waist.

  “You did great, brother!” Loki cried into Thor’s stomach.

  “I try,” Thor said.  “Volstagg has been getting better.”  Thor glanced at Volstagg and flashed him a smile.  The two men chuckled out loud.

  “You still fought good,” Loki said, stepping back and staring up at Thor.  “I wish I could fight like you.”

  “Nonsense,” Thor replied.  “You’re great at magic.  Better than anyone I know.”  Loki matched Thor’s smile.  “Soon you’d be better than Mother.”

  “No one’s better than Mother,” Loki replied, shaking his head.

  Thor chuckled as he threw back his head.  “You’re right, but when you get older.”  Thor bent down and lifted him into his arms.  “You will be better than everyone even her.”

  Loki wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck.

  “I told you that I had a surprise for you today,” Thor explained.

  Loki smiled wide.  “What is it?”

  “If I tell you, it wouldn’t be a surprise.”  Thor carried Loki out of the fighting grounds and back into the castle.  He set Loki down and stared at him.  “I’m gonna wash up, and afterwards we, Sif, and the Warriors Three will go to Heimdall.”

  “May I have a hint?”  Loki widened his eyes.

  Thor frowned as he thought.  “We’re going to Midgard.”  Loki gasped happily before he smiled wide.  “That’s all what I’m telling you, okay?”

  “I’ll guess where we’re going.”  Loki turned and sat on a nearby bench.

  Thor stared down at his younger brother.  He always liked Loki’s thin body, his bright green eyes, his wide smile.  He turned away as his face grew hot.

  _He’s only ten years old_ , Thor reminded himself.  He shook his head before hurrying off.

  Loki waited and thought of all the possible destinations they could go to.  Parks in Midgard;  a place called SeaWorld;  amusement parks;  those small coffee shop that Loki liked.  Loki’s stomach growled as he thought of those little cakes and sweets.

  Thor returned, washed and fully dressed.  He smiled at him.

  “I have a few guesses,” Loki cried, standing from the bench.

  “Do you now?” Thor asked, grabbing Loki’s hand.

  “Mm-hmm.”  Loki nodded his head.

  “I’m gonna blindfold you,” Thor explained.  “No peeking til we get there.”

  “Okay.”  Loki smiled as Thor wrapped a piece of cloth around his eyes.  Thor lifted Loki into his arms and carried him to the Bifrost where Sif and the others stood.

  Loki felt them being pulled inside before they landed in Midgard.  Loki tried to listen as much as he could as they all traveled in a car to their destination.  Loud screams in the distance.  Clicking metal and iron wheels on a steel.

  Thor pulled Loki’s blindfold off.  Loki gasped loudly as he stared at the amusement in front of him.

  “It’s awesome!” Loki shouted.  “Let’s go!  Let’s go!  Let’s go!”  Loki jerked on Thor’s arm as he shouted.

  “Calm down,” Thor said with a laugh as Loki tried to drag his much larger brother towards the front gates.  “We still have to buy our tickets.”

  Loki jumped up and down excitedly as Thor bought their tickets, and they all wrapped the paper bandage around their wrists.  Thor helped with Loki’s bandage.

  “C’mon!” Loki shouted, hurrying off.

  “Stay close!” Sif scolded.

  Loki frowned at them.  Thor grabbed Loki’s hand.

  “What ride do you want to go on first?” Thor asked.

  “That spinny ride,” Loki said, pointing to a spinning ride with three seats on each of the three arms.  The line barely had anyone, barely ten people, but that could be owed to the fact that it’s rather early in the morning.

  Thor smiled down at Loki before they all hurried to the ride.  Thor and Loki sat with one another.  Hogun and Sif.  Volstagg and Fandral.

  Loki dragged Thor to every ride that he wanted to ride.  It was noon before they all ate their lunch of hamburgers and fries with lemonade.

  “Loki, you wanna play a few games?” Thor asked.  Loki nodded his head wildly.  “What about that?”  Thor pointed to a fishing game.  “It says that there’s a winner every time.”

  “Okay,” Loki said before they went over.

  “Thor!” Hogun cried.  They turned.  “We’re gonna get ice cream.  Either one of you want any?”

  “Sure,” Thor answered.  “Get me one of those strawberry cheesecake ice cream things.”  Thor turned to Loki.  “What do you want?”

  “Chocolate cone,” Loki replied.

  “A chocolate cone for him,” Thor said.  “Three scoops.”

  “Okay,” Hogun replied before he turned and hurried off with the others.

  Thor pulled Loki over to the game.  He read over the sign.  “It says that if you get the green duck, you’ll win the largest prize.  Blue, you’ll get a medium prize, and the small prize if you get the yellow duck.”

  Loki looked up to the large prizes: extra large stuffed gorillas, whales, giraffes.  The medium prizes were regular sized stuffed animals.  The small prizes were miniature sharks and fish.  Loki frowned as he stared at the small prizes.

  “I’ll get the green ducky,” Loki declared as Thor paid the worker some money.  The worker handed Loki a pole.

  “You got one shot, kid,” the worker said.

  Loki lowered his pole into the water as the little rubber ducks floated around.  He waited and waited.  He squeezed his eyes shut before jerking his rod upward, along with a duck.  A small green sticker was on the bottom.

  “I got it!” Loki cheered.

  “That you did,” Thor said with a smile.  He looked at the extra large prizes.  “Which one you want?”

  Loki thought for a moment.  “The giraffe.”  Pointing at the animal.

  “Here you go, kid,” the worker said as they pulled down the prize and handed it to Loki.

  “Thank you,” Loki said, squeezing the giraffe.

  “Thanks,” Thor said, nodding at the worker, before they turned and walked off.  Loki dragged him over to the water shooting booth before they played.  Balloon pop game where Loki won a movie poster of _Star Wars: Return of the Jedi_.  They hurried off to a bottle stand game.

  “Which one you want?” Thor asked, looking down at Loki.

  Loki looked over the prizes: a long snake, a large puppy dog, a pufferfish.  “That one.”  He pointed to the pufferfish.

  “I have to get all three stands down,” Thor reminded.

  “I know.”  Loki flashed him a smile.  “You’ll get all three of them, right?”

  “Of course I will.”  Thor paid some money to the worker before he was handed three baseballs.  Thor took the first ball before throwing it in the middle of the bottles.  All the bottles were knocked down, and the worker set them back up.  Thor threw another ball, and the bottles fell down.  The worker set them back up.

  “One more,” Loki said.

  Thor smiled at him.  He threw the ball, and the bottles fell down again.

  “Yeah!” Loki cheered again, clapping as much as he could with the prizes in his arms.  The worker handed the pufferfish over to Thor before he handed it to Loki.

  “I’m running out of arm room,” Loki complained.

  “I’ll carry it then,” Thor replied.  They walked over to the food court area with the others began to sit down at a table with their ice cream.

  “Look at all the prizes you won,” Fandral exclaimed, smiling wide at Loki.

  “Mmm, ice cream,” Loki said as he sat down and took the waffle cone from Sif.

  Thor frowned as he eyed his friend. _No,_  he thought.   _He’s my friend.  He doesn’t want Loki in that way._

  Thor shook his head before he began to eat his ice cream.

  The conversation was on what Loki wanted to do for the rest of the day at the amusement park.  Loki kept a smile on his face as he ate his ice cream, though not quickly enough.  The chocolate ice cream melted and ran down the length of his waffle cone and over his fingers.  The ice cream smudged on his end of nose, cheeks, and around his lips.

  “What about some face paint?” Loki asked, turning to Thor.  He smiled wide.  His skin glowed brightly underneath the fading sunlight.

  Thor choked on his breath.  He bolted up from his seat.

  “Are you okay?” Volstagg asked as they all looked at him.

  “Yeah,” Thor answered.  “I just— need to go to the bathroom.”  Thor didn’t turn around before he hurried off.

  “You got ice cream on your face,” Hogun scolded as he grabbed a napkin and wiped Loki’s face.

 

~~~~

 

  Thor hurried into a bathroom stall and slammed the bolt into the lock position.  His cock felt tight in his trousers.  He unzipped his trousers and freed his erection.  His cock pulsated.

  Images of Loki appeared in his head.  His bright green eyes.  His smile.  His flawless skin.

  _I’m disgusting,_  he thought as he grabbed his cock.   _He’s ten years old.  A child.  I’m his big brother._   Thor bit into the bottom of his shirt to keep himself quiet.  He moved his hand faster.   _I should be protecting him, not this!_   He turned his wrist and squeezed harder.  Thor braced his back against the door.

  Thor exploded into his hand as he bit harder into his shirt.  He glared into his hand.  His seed splayed across his palm and fingers.  All because of Loki.

  _I’m disgusting_ , Thor thought again.

  He washed himself off before he threw water in his face.  He stared at himself in the mirror.  “I’m disgusting.”

  As much as he didn’t want to, Thor sauntered off to the rest of the group, where he kept his distance of Loki as they pulled more games and painted their faces and made tye-dye t-shirts and bought balloons.

  Loki fell asleep around eight at night, and Volstagg carried him.

  “Are you sure you don’t want to carry him?” Volstagg asked.

  “No,” Thor said all too quickly.  He grew hot in the face.  “I-I got his things.”

  Volstagg stared at him for a moment.  “Okay.”

  The walk back was quiet before Heimdall brought them back to Asgard.

  “Hello, Heimdall,” Fandral said with a smile.

  Loki still remained asleep in Volstagg’s arms.

  “How did you enjoy yourself?” Heimdall asked.

  “Yes,” Sif answered.  “Very well indeed.”

  “It was the best,” Hogun added as he backed out of the Bifrost with Sif and Fandral.

  Heimdall shifted his hands on his sword.  “Did you enjoy yourself, your highness?”  Heimdall arched a brow as he frowned even harder.

  Thor glanced at him before quickly looking away again.  “Yeah.”  He cleared his throat.  “I did.”  He looked at Volstagg.  “We should get him into bed, shouldn’t we?”

  “Yeah,” Volstagg said.  He glanced up at Heimdall before looking back at Thor.  “Sure.”  Volstagg hurried off behind Thor before they arrived in Loki’s room.

  Frigga joined them in the room.  “Here,” she said, hurrying over to them.  “Let me help.  Thank you, Volstagg.”

  He nodded before he left the room.

  “Loki, wake up,” Frigga said, shaking her son lightly.  “Thor, wet a towel so I can get this paint off of his face.”  Thor went to bathroom before returning with a damp towel.

  Loki groaned as he held onto Frigga.

  “Thank you,” Frigga said, taking the towel from Thor.  “Isn’t he a good brother?”  She smiled at Loki.

  “Mm-hmm,” Loki murmured, nodding his head.  Frigga rubbed his face.  Thor frowned hard.  “The best big brudder.”

  Thor lowered his head in shame.


End file.
